Egyptian Princess
by alexacyril
Summary: A young girl, Videl, was playing near the Nile River and found pendant in floating in the water... a few days later she found out that Yami loves her! Please no flames...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters or any others that I might use in this fan fic. I give full credit to all the people. *So don't kill me x_x*… _except_ for three of them. Videl, that name may be form DBZ (DragonBall Z) but I'm just using her name cause I happen to like it, Lesha, her Best Friend, and Cat, her other best friends. Please don't miss use mine and my friend characters. If you are going to use them in your fan fic then you need my permission or at lest give credit to where it is needed, danke! Anyways on with the story………

****

Egyptian Princess

The Beginning

__

Egypt, somewhere deep within the palace, not to long ago…

"Then it's settled… My son is to be wedded to the next princesses born!!" "But sire, he's already two years, do u not think he should wed Lady Lesha?" "Or perhaps my daughter, Lady Cathrine?" "NO!!! They are not of _true_ Egyptian blood!!! My son will marry of true Egyptian and he shall be Pharaoh with his new bride!!!" "Yes my Pharaoh!" "Then let the celebration begin……"

~~~~~~

__

Egypt, a few years latter…

As Videl lied there on the steps of the palace a light breeze was blowing though her hair. She had Short dark brown hair, with bangs, and eyes that were almost black with very light olive colored skin. Videl was raised like any other Egyptian princess. She was a nice yet calm girl.

She had two sisters *who she thought was her sisters*, Lady Lesha and Lady Cathrine, who was called Cat. Though they were two years older than her, she was treated like she was their age. She was not spoiled by them, but they loved her greatly.

Videl was very shy with big crowds, but had an adventurous girl inside of her. She all ways wanted to walk out side the palace gates and see what was out there. Her Sisters would tell her stories about people and how wonderful the market place was. But she mostly got lectures about not going out there and weddings. She didn't mind the not going outside lectures. It made her more so to find out what was out there. But she really disliked the marriage stories. Videl was a bit tomboyish, like her sister, Cat.

"Hey Videl! Do you what to play with my new ball!" Yami yelled. "Kay, I'm coming!" Videl answered. The ball looked like a koribo. Yami and her would all ways get along so well. They've been friends since they were babies. She had no idea that she would become a bride to be.

Cathrine went to see princess Videl. She was sent to go see her. "Princess Videl, Princess Videl." "I'm coming Cat… yes Cat." Videl said with a tried look on her face from playing. Cat said to her "Videl, you are 10 now, I shall give you a monster to protect you. Dark Magician Girl! Come to me!" "Wow! My own monster cool!" Videl said with excitement.

"Be careful," Cat said, "this monster my be yours but treat it with honor Ok sis." "Kay…" She said with a quiet and childish tone of voice.

Videl had hunch that her life was going to change. But in a more interesting way. She was ready to take on any challenges that approach her.

~~~~~~

Years pass by… Videl was now fifteen years old. Yami was seventeen. She was older, good-natured, and still a very shy girl except around Yami who would all ways show off so Videl would get mad. 

"Lesha do I have to get married someday?" Videl asked while They where sowing cloths for the worriers. "Yes you do and so will I…" Lesha fell into a deep sigh.

Lesha had a huge crush on Kaiba. As for Cat she was secretly admired Ryou. They all would go out occasionally. Lesha and Kaiba were for a while were REALLY in love with each other.

"Hello… LESHA!" "Huh, oh sorry Videl." Said Lesha. "You know that really hot sorcerer named Kaiba…" " … Whoa hold on Lesha!" Cat said very cautiously.

"*sigh* Kaiba where are you now…" "Uhh Videl… why don't you go out and play with Yami now OK?" Cat said. "Kay.." replied Videl.

"whew… be careful Lesha Videl is still a child. She does not know of what she is to become." Cat said crossly. "Sorry Cat. You know me when I get in my Kaiba stage.. Ohh Kaiba…" Lesha said as she blushed profoundly. Cat snickered, and a pathetic fight started with Lesha being the instigator.

All Lesha could think about was being in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba holding her tight and whispering in her ear that he loves her and then giving her a kiss.

Videl walked around the palace, then to her room. She talked to herself on her bed. "I don't feel like talking to Yami… all he'll do is make fun of me because I could jump off the stairs near the pyramids of the first pharaoh better than he can."

"DMG what should I do?" "Well… let's go outside!" DMG said cheerfully. "I guess so…" Videl took her kitten Per-ochi with her out side near the Nile.

Per-ochi was small and a blackish color with a cream belly and paws and the letter _M _smudged on her forehead. It looks so cute! "Meow.." wailed Per-ochi.

A few minutes later Yami walked toured them. It looks like he had something in his hand. 

"Videl I've been looking for you." he said. "Huh.. what for?" questioned Videl. As he was talking to her he seemed, different.

"Well I haven't seen you lately." Yami said trying not to blush. "Oh.. I've been out here and there…"

"Yeah, well here… I got these for you." It was a pair of earrings. "oh… uh, Thank you Yami." She put them on. They were diamond studs. Real, of course.

"Ohh.. By the way, this is my monster DMG." Videl said while gazing at Yami. "Cool. But I've always had monsters with me," he said with a smirk, "they're so cool to use in games!" "Really Yami!" Videl said in a joyful tone.

"Yeah wanna come see me fight?'' "Sure lets go!"

"You there Let's Duel!" Yami yelled to a servant. It was Jounouchi whom he was dueling. Videl had never seen him before.

"Who is that?'' whispered Videl. "Oh that's Jounouchi. He's one of my dueling apprentices." "Oh…" Videl said shyly. Per-ochi went back to the chambers and Videl greeted Jounouchi.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted as the match started.

"I call the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Yelled Jounouchi. Yami yelled back with, "Then I call the Dark Magician! …Dark magic attack!"

There was a heavy cloud of smoke. It took a little time until the smoke cleared out.

"Damn it!" screeched Jounouchi. Then Honda and Anzu came to see what was going on. Honda is a stone cutter and Anzu is a water girl.

"Are you Ok Videl?" Yami said perceptively. He had his cape in front of her. "uh, yes I'm fine." Videl said curiously. "That was weird. Why did he ask if I was Ok?" She thought to herself inquisitively.

"Hey Yami let's play again!" said Jounouchi. "Sure why not." Yami said arrogantly.

The few days Yami was acting weird. He would walk closer to Videl more than usual. Which made her blush. He would also try and hold her hand.

They went to go sit outside in the ravine close to Yami's chambers. Yami was sitting behind her with his arms around her.

"Videl, you appear to be bothered by something. What is it?" Yami inquired. "Well… you've been acting a bit strange recently." "Well I could say the same to you too Videl." Yami said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"I guess so…" Videl was a bit hesitant of what was going on but she knew they were both maturing and learning fast to be come good leaders some day soon.

She didn't care when Yami was this close to her. For some reason she had this unexpected feeling that came to her when ever Yami was near by.

Later that day Yami went off to go improve on his dueling skills.

"Yeah! I win again!" Yami said with excitement. "Your son has won every duel my pharaoh." "Yes he is an excellent boy. He will administrate Egypt just as well as I have done. Ooo…." The pharaoh did not look well.

"Ugh.. Yami…" uttered the pharaoh. "We shall get him my pharaoh." "No let him be. I want him to have some fun let him come to me in the morning…"

"But sire I…" "Silence, The Pharaoh has spoken." "Yes, my pharaoh."

Videl went to see the duelist fight with their monsters. "Hmm… I wonder who will win… Kaiba or Jounouchi?"

She was sitting on the stairs like any common person would do to see a duel at the dueling arena.

"Hello Princess Videl!" said Miho and Shizuya. "Come on! You girls know me, and you can call me Videl if you like." exclaimed Videl. "Oh princess we don't want to get in trouble," replied Miho. "It's Ok I told them not to pick on you any more," said Videl. "Ohh thank you Prin.. Videl." said Miho and Shizuya.

"Well let's enjoy the duel than," said Videl. "Yea come on Jounouchi!" yelled Shizuya. "Let's go Kaiba!" replied Miho.

"Who do you think is gonna win princess, uhh… I mean Videl?" Asked Miho. "Well they're both good duelists maybe it'll be a draw."

"No there's going to be a winner all right." stated Miho, "Yay Kaiba!" Videl thought, "I wonder who will win…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry if it was to short I'm going to write more soon, please review! I'm using Miho from the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. New Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! OK on with the story

****

Egyptian Princess

New Pharaoh

The pharaoh went to his chamber. He was walking awkwardly. He kept walking thankfully without falling or limping most of the way. He was in deep thought. 

"I was hoping to see his grandchildren before I passes over to the next world…" he said inaudibly.

The pharaoh had pneumonia. He was so sick that he had to force the Hebrew slaves work faster and more efficiently on building his tomb.

"Yeah!! Kaiba!" Miho was happy and so was Lesha. "Well there had to be a winner." Lesha said with a strong voice.

With that being over Videl and Yami were walking out of the stadium holding hands. Then Kaiba came toured them looking satisfied with himself.

"Hello Yami, or should I say new pharaoh now…" uttered Kaiba. Videl was behind Yami. She was very nervous. "What do you want Kaiba." Yami said angrily. 

"All ways the relentless ways huh Yami?" He replied with a chuckle in his voice. "I was only trying to make conversation with you… by the way who is that lovely young lady with you!? Is she the youngest of the princesses?"

Videl blushed so heavily that she looked like a cherry. She was wondering why he wanted to know her. She was just a princess, yes, but what dose he want with her?

"Kaiba this is one of my best friends Videl. Videl this is Head Sorcerer Seto Kaiba." Yami said. "Good evening, Head Sorcerer Seto Kaiba." Videl said tranquilly while bowing.

"Hello my dear..." Kaiba extended his arm to her hand and gave her a kiss. Yami was a bit suspicious. "Well let's go Videl." Yami said while trying to take her away from Kaiba's furtive hand.

"Hold on there… if is possible let me be with Videl for a bit. After all don't you have to go some where Yami?" _Bastard! _Yami thought but then said, "Unfortunately I do. Kaiba you as so much abuse her in any way I swear I'll-" Kaiba interrupted with "You know me Pharaoh of course will be fine, right Videl?"

"Uh… I guess so…" She quietly spoke as they walked away from Yami. Yami had to go check on the stats of the new pyramid with Yuugi. Yuugi could read and write. And of course play duel monsters.

"So Videl how are doing, I mean with you and the new pharaoh?" Kaiba said as they were walking toured the gates between the kingdom and the slaves. " We're good. He's nice and his monsters are powerful."

They walked all the way to the end of the palace. "Uh… Mr. Sorcerer I'm not aloud to walk outside those gates.'' Videl said tensely. "Don't worry so much. Can't you go out a little bit with me?" "I guess so..." She said as they walked to the gates.

"Mr. Sorcerer what's it like out there?" Asked Videl. "O lots of stuff. You'll be happy I brought you there." 

Videl was walking with excitement while Kaiba was doing his silent laugh.

"Open the gates." Kaiba proclaimed. Kaiba was the first to walk out. "Come on Videl it won't hurt." Kaiba looked like he had something planed. Still it was a dream come true, she could actually go out for once.

~~~~~

"Is this good Yami?" Yuugi asked. "Yes, if all goes according to plan we should be finished by the end of the next day."

Yami was in a hurry to get Videl back from Kaiba but he was interrupted by Jounouchi. Breathing heavily he said, "My pharaoh your father is sick and he wishes to speak to your sir."

"No he can't be? FATHER!!!!" Yami swiftly ran to his father's chamber where he was waiting.

"Father!" He said as he came into the room. "Ah my son…." He was so sick it has hard to hear him. "Father did you need something?" 

"All ask of you son *cough* is have you chosen a bride yet?" "Yes I have father." Yami proclaimed. "*Moaning* good my son…. who…. is… it?" He said with trouble. "It is Princess Videl of the Nile, daughter of Sobek and Hathor." Yami replied.

"Videl…. such a gentle…… and charming.." trying to finish his sentence Yami interrupted declaring that he would marry Princess Videl.

Yami just realized that he said that that he was truly in love with Videl. He really liked her and loved to see her happy but he didn't realize that he now truly loves her.

"Good... my son.. now go to her.. she will make.. a superb.. *cough* wife for you... my son… when you marry her… make sure to have a boy to take on the family tradition.…" Taking his last breath he said to Yami… "I love you… and Videl… I know you will make me proud…" "Yes father." Yami said as he bowed.

"For now... you are... the new pharaoh. All hale Yami our new pharaoh." "All hale Pharaoh Yami!!!"

"Now… were did that sorcerer take my love to." Yami thought… "Probably to the temples of the gods."

Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Miho went to see the new pharaoh. "So Yami you're the new pharaoh?" Yuugi said happily. "How does it feel?" Jounouchi asked. "Yea we'd like to know?" Anzu said hugging Yami and acting like a weirdo.

"Well there's not much to say… it's cool but now I have a lot of responsibilities to do as the pharaoh." Tea spoke rapidly and said, "Well you'll need a queen right."

"Yea so who's the lucky girl? Jounouchi said with a smirk. "Well… it's someone you know…" "Hold up it's not Cat is it?" asked Ryou. Ryou really loves Cat.

"No it's not her it's Videl the youngest of the princesses." When Anzu heard this she was devastated. She fell in love with Yami… and Kaiba… but mostly Yami.

"That's great Yam… Pharaoh." said Honda. "It's all right you guys, you don't have to call me pharaoh at least until I'm married."

Anzu said she was happy for the new couple and started to walk away and took Jounouchi with her. "Hey Anzu what's up?" Anzu told him everything. That she liked Yami and that Videl is sanctimonious. "I just can except the fact that he will be marring that bitch rather than me!" Anzu was brimming with hatred. "I mean what does that little brat have that I don't?"

"No kidding… hmmm.. Why do you like him so much any ways?" Anzu was pissed off at Jounouchi. "Are you serious Jounouchi? We've only seen him around like every day. When I first saw him I knew we were destined to be. Oh how I miss flirting with him… O Yami…" Anzu was starting to drool, "uhh… any ways I know you love Videl as much as I love Yami."

"Oh… I know but how are we gonna separate them?" Jounouchi was concerned. "Don't worry hehehe…. I've got something all ready planed out hahaha!!!" Anzu did such a creepy laugh. "Geses, Anzu you creep me out some times but it must be a good plan…… heheh"

"Hey Yami you go find Videl now will all go back to our quarters now." Ryou said with enthusiasm. "Good. I've been meaning to find out were she is."

"Oh you didn't know" Ryou said softly without trying to get Yami's attention. "You know were Videl is?!?" Yami said, "Were could you tell me please."

"Well I saw her not to long ago walking with some stranger near the gates of the palace. It looked like they were going to out to the market place."

"I got to go thanks Ryou…" Yami yelled out as he was waved to good-bye to him and running towards the gates.

"Hehehehehe….. yes Yami you should be running…." A mysterious voice came from Ryou but Yami was to far away to hear it. Ryou had something shiny around his neck.

~~~~~~

"Wow! Look at all the nifty stuff here Mr. Sorcerer! It's so cool!" Videl was walking fast so she could see every thing. "Slow down Princess." Kaiba said as she started to accelerate her speed.

"Hey listen I have some stuff to do just wait around here." Kaiba said as he gave here something that was papery, "it's called money you can spend it all if you desire." Videl looked at him as he walked though the crowd.

"I heard of money before… but, what should I buy? Maybe I can buy can buy Yami a new monster stone." Videl was thinking about his expression on Yami's face when she buys him a rare stone.

Videl was wondering around when she noticed a shinny object on the ground. It was a silver coin. She wondered how it got there and who the owner of it was.

She was too afraid to ask anyone whose silver coin it was.

As she kept walking down the stores to find some monster stones she heard a loud noise coming her way.

"Make way for the new Pharaoh!" Said one of the guards Videl saw from a distance. "Yami?" She thought she saw him but she instead of waiting for him to come she ran off.

"It couldn't be." Videl came across a shop with many blankets of it. "Come here my child I know of what you want." said a young woman. She had really long black hair and blue eyes with really dark skin. "You are in search of something, am I right?" said with a peculiarly odd face.

"Yes it's a…" "Hold on you wish for something for your boyfriend yes. I can see it in your eyes." the lady said as she grabbed something off one of her dusty selves. "Uhh.. yes."

"Then take this no charge. I have I feeling you will need it." "Oh.. Uh.. thank you miss I better be going now." Videl was thrilled. Now she has something to give to Yami from her journey from outside.

Videl thought, _He won't care if I went outside he could always go and he said he take me here on day. Well I have something to sort of thank him I wonder what this monster is though… it looks funny._

"Take care my princess…" the lady was Isis. She knew she would be down here. 

Videl walked around having fun with some children that were young. She played hopscotch and stickball. But then she said good-bye to them because they had to go.

It was almost sun down when she come across Kaiba. "Oh hello Videl sorry to keep you waiting all day." "I was Ok I wasn't bored," Videl said, "oh here, here is your money back."

"Nah… you keep it. It only a few bucks." "Gosh thank you Mr. Sorc…" Kaiba interrupted her, "You may call me Kaiba… if you wish my princess." "OK."

"If you keep walking that way you should be back at the palace. It was a pleasure in meeting you." Kaiba said farewell to Videl and kissed her on her hand like he did before.

Videl kept walking slowly toward the gates. "I wonder why he kissed my hand again? Well Yami will be pleased once I show him this card."

She walked all the way the side were Yami's camber was. Yami came runing behind her as he saw her standing there unharmed.

"Videl!" Yami said as he grasped her in his arms. "Videl I thought I had lost you. Are you harmed?"

"It's OK Yami I'm fine." She felt a little strange but returned the hug.

"Oh my sweet Videl." Yami said softly into her left ear and slowly started to gnaw on her ear.

"Yami?" She said quietly as she placed her face near his.

"Videl I love you……."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't sure if this was a good romance fic or not… ohh well I can all ways continue with the action/adventure side of the story.

Here's the meaning of Videl's parent's names…

Sobek - He was a crocodile god and was worshipped at the Faiyum and Ombos. During the middle Kingdom he coalesced with Ra, Sobek-Re, and was worshipped as primordial deity and creator-god. 

Hathor - A sky goddess, sometimes represented as a woman with cow's horns between which hangs a solar disc, sometimes portrayed as a cow. Hathor concerns herself with beauty, love and marriage, and watches over women giving birth. Mother and wife of Ra. Hathor is also a goddess of death and offers comfort to the newly dead as they pass into the after-world.


	3. Pendant

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, there I said it so go on with your life… -__-

****

Egyptian Princess

Pendant

"Lesha where have you been?" Cat said to her as Lesha approached to her dresser. "What do you mean?" Said Lesha with a very sarcastic voice. She was fixing her make-up.

"OK Ok… I was just out at the market place hoping to find Kaiba there." Lesha started to go off into her Kaiba stage.

As they were walking with goods to give to the soldiers who were watching the servants building pyramids, Videl was walking around the bushes near Nile River with her DMG monster. "Sigh…" Videl was very puzzled. "Hey, are you all right my lady?" DMG asked her as Videl sat down and put her feet in the clear cold water.

"Well…" Videl was blushing heavily. "…Yami said to me yesterday that he loved me…" Videl said quietly and bushing lightly as she watched the pharaoh's ship left in the distance.

"Wow! How romantic!" DMG yelled very loudly. "Shhh!!! Be quite DMG. I don't want my sisters to her us." Videl hid in the bush as she saw Lesha and Cat walk to some Egyptian soldiers and giving them some water.

"phew… that was a close one." Videl continued to walk back to the palace. "Huh what's that?"

Videl went into the river. The water was knee high. She spotted something in the water. Videl pulled the object in the muddy pit with some difficulty. It was a silver pendant with a brown rope tied to it. It was as big as the millennium puzzle but was like a teardrop with hieroglyphics and the eye of darkness on it.

"Hey! Look what I found DMG!" Videl said and was running out of the cold water to her. "It a huh…" Videl couldn't move.

"What is it my lady?" DMG was wondering. "Huhh.. Oh right! It looks like an old Egyptian pendant. It a little dark colored and dirty." Videl started to clean it in the water.

Videl was thinking, "That feeling.. It was… so warm." Videl and DMG went to help out with Lesha and Cat.

~~~~~~

"Hmmmm…" Yami said. He had the eye of darkness on his forehead. "My pharaoh, were almost there."

"That feeling… I knew Videl was out there." Yami walked out to the dock of the ship.

There were some of his servants and soldiers on the ship. Yami wasn't sure if Videl was thinking of him.

"Hey Yami! So were are we going anyways." Anzu said as she was flirting with him.

Yami turned his head to her. "We're going to visit some of our allies and discuss with their new orders."

"Hey do you think they have any good food there." Jounouchi said interrupting Anzu and Yami. "God damit Jounouchi you and your stomach!" Anzu yelled at him trying to get his attention. But no one heard her.

"I think they do," Yami drank some cool water, "I remember coming to a few of these banquets. They have so many good fruits and meats…" Jounouchi's mouth was watering like a dog.

~~~~~~

"So Videl how are you today?" ask Shizuya. "Yea you look.. Hay what's that on your neck did Yami give it to you?" Miho ask sardonically.

"I'm good, and this? I found this in the water. It looks familiar, but I can't read the old style Egyptian writing... Hey!" Shizuya and Miho grabbed the teardrop pendant while Videl was still wearing it.

"I wish I could read." Miho and Shizuya said. "Yeah, I can read a little bit. Yami and Cat showed me a few hieroglyphics."

"Videl we saw you go outside. Don't worry we won't tell." Miho said while smirking at her. "So how was it?" She asked. "Awesome I bet!" Shizuya said.

"First of all, thanks for not telling on me, I would've been in big trouble. It was a little dull but not as bad as you think you guys." Shizuya said to Videl, "That doesn't matter! At least you got to go out there and see it with your own eyes."

"Yeah, I guess." The three of them said good-bye to each other and walked in different directions.

"Hiya Mistress!" DMG said to Videl as she plotted herself on her bed, "So anyways did you tell him you love him too." DMG was curious and she wanted her mistress to have a blissful love life.

"Well.. Not really, I love him…" DMG was shocked, "What! You didn't tell him!"

"Well he told me so quickly and so I looked at him smiling gleefully as he held me close. Then he did something he never done before… his face was right next to my and then he came even closer… I couldn't much tell since I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips close to mine almost touching my own, but he withdrew as someone called to him for business stuff and he had to leave me…"

"Wow…" DMG replied. "Sigh… it was so, unusual of him…" Videl calmly as she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling.

~~~~~~

Later Cat and a few servants went out to the market place for goods. Cat went to get some papas for doodling. As she was walking she saw some monster stones that were on sale.

"Wow! I can finally buy my very own monster stone!" Cat said with excitement.

She looked around for a monster that could help her do her choirs. "Looking for something particular my Lady?" Asked the storekeeper.

"Hmmmmm….. Ah this one will do." She paid the man and left the servants to show off to Lesha and Videl.

"Cat, where did you go of to?" Lesha said caringly. "Yeah, did you go to the market place with the servants that were off to get more food?" Videl asked childishly.

"Oh, I just stopped in to see a couple new friends and get this a new monster stone!" Cat said snottily. 

"Why didn't you get me one? You know I need one too!" Lesha yelled. "Yea! You said it's nice to do stuff for others! So why didn't you get her a monster stone?" Videl said.

"I wasn't there to buy a monster stone so I didn't have enough money for two." Cat said sarcastically.

"When we will have to share one luckily where are two monster in your one card. What would you do with two monsters anyway?" Lesha said.

"They can only fight in two and if I have two monsters they can finish my choirs faster. That's why it's called the Gemini Elf." Cat replied.

All of the sudden the monsters from the stone came alive. " We don't do choirs! We are here to defend and attack for you not do your work that is character building! Something you seem to need." The blonde and red haired elves snickered.

"Lesha I guess we can each have an elf I just wanted two to myself. I guess that was just being a hog. You can choose first." Cat said apologetically.

"Thank you. I forgive you. I will take the blonde elf. If that is ok with her?" Lesha said.

"That is fine with me but please prefer to be called Gemini B," said the blonde elf. "And I am Gemini R." Said the Red haired elf.

~~~~~~

Kaiba was walking towards the palace when he ran into Videl. "o, good day Mr. Socer…. I mean Mr. Kaiba."

"Just Kaiba from now on. None that mister stuff. Please." He said as he pushed the hair out of his face elegantly.

"Kay… Mr…. Oops I mean Kaiba… Kaiba!" Videl said, "Sorry I am so used to being formal with adults that I always say mister or miss." She said softly.

"Oh… you think I am an adult," Kaiba said laughing, "I am only 19 years of age."

"Oh you are!? Well.. It's just.. you always seem.. So.. structured. Sorry Kaiba!" Videl said surprisingly as she blushed.

Kaiba said to Videl strongly, "It is okay. Back to what I came to tell you. I am going on a journey. It will take some time… please tell Lesha to stop looking for me and that I will be fine. She will certainly be worried."

"Kay…" Videl said quietly. She saw him walking away quickly like he didn't want to hear her conversation with Lesha.

"Hey! Kaiba!" Videl yelled out to him, "Do you love my big sister?"

Kaiba froze not knowing what to say back to Videl. But deep down in his heart he knew the answer was a positive maybe. After thinking about it for a good 5 seconds Kaiba yelled back, "Tell her I will miss her dearly." He kept walking. Videl watched him disappear into the dust.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

thx for the flames hersheyhugs! I'll be sure to roast Anzu like a moldy marshmallow!^^

Thx for all of your reviews. They keep me updating!!


	4. Love Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… understood? If anything you see is yours I give you full credit. Lets get to the story.

****

Egyptian Princess

Love Letter

Videl was in her room thinking of when was a good time to tell Lesha of what Kaiba had said, But all she could really think of was a poem about that feeling she had when she was with Yami…

"Once a moon, should the world pause a moment?

If you had a chance, what would you have done in that

Moment? And how long will that moment last?

What would happen after that moment? Who would you spend

That moment with? What would you say to that special person?

What if the world ended after that moment? Would you regret

All the things you have never done, all the dreams you will never fulfill,

And all the life you left behind? What would you do if you were

Given a moment to think of all you have? Me, I would share that 

Moment under the stars…."

"So beautiful." Sighed DMG. "I guess so…" Videl began to write something on papyrus. Videl was ready to talk to her. She had to go and hear Lesha crying sooner or later, but she gave DMG the papyrus she had wrote on.

"DMG, will please you take this to Yami for me? He went south, I think, on the Nile River." The princess said lightly.

"Yes ma'am. I will send it to him personally. Ahh… nothing like true love…" DMG left quickly lift the palace without a trace. Videl said dimly, "I wonder what he will respond with? …If he responds…"

~~~~~~

Lesha was washing some of her favorite cloths. Videl started to say something, "So, uh, Lesha did you find that Kaiba person you keep talking about?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm still searching." Videl look at her sister. Lesha was eager to find him.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Videl start to hug Lesha.

"Ooooo did he dump her!" Cat said sarcastically. Lesha replied with, "What!!! Nooooooo!!!!!! Kaiba Don't Leave Me!!!"

"No Lesha he's not leaving you," Videl said trying to calm down Lesha, "He's just going away for a few weeks." "Weeks!"

"Uhh I mean days, yea that's it days." Lesha was relived.

"You never told me who Kaiba was." Said GB Lesha said blissfully, "He so cute and.." "No! Not that again!!" Said Cat and Videl. "OK, he's my… boyfriend." She said with a gulp.

GR said to Cat, "Come on we better get back to work now mistress." "Yea. See you girls at supper."

Lesha went back to washing cloths. Videl said good-bye to Lesha and went to Nile River hoping to find DMG there.

~~~~~~

"Were finally here!" Jounouchi said, as he got off the ship first. "I bet all your thinking about is food huh?" Anzu said heatedly.

"That's fine Anzu. Let Jounouchi have some fun." Yami said to Anzu. She was pretending to be happy for Yami.

Yami saw something in the distance and told Jounouchi and Anzu to go on ahead of him. "Hmmm.." The eye of darkness was on is forehead again, "Yes I see…. It's Videl's DMG!"

DMG was breathing heavily as she gave him the papas that Videl wrote on. "This… *pant* is for you *pant* Pharaoh."

She was ready to take off, but Yami stopped her. "Wait!" Yami started to write something on the back of the papyrus. "Could you give this back to her?" Ask the pharaoh.

"Yes sir." DMG waved good-bye to Yami. He began to think of Videl as said silently,

"I want to see your smile,

I wanna taste your sweet lips,

I wanna hear your angel voice,

I want to hold your hands,

I wanna touch your tender skin.

I wish to be with you forever.

So let us kiss past dawn.

Together you and I will dream our future! "

Yami could see Videl in the distance as he closed his eyes. He could just holder in his arms and give her that sweet first kiss.

"Hay! Yami they need to speak to you!" Anzu called out to him. "Hey, are you ok Yami?" She asked him as she tried to get near him.

"Huh? Oh I fine. Lets get going." Anzu was leaning against Yami and had her arms around Yami's right arm, but he didn't care at that moment. All he could think about is if Videl would finally say to him she loves him…

~~~~~~

Videl's pendent was glowing. She began to have that same feeling she had when she found the pendant. Videl closed her eyes and was ankle length in the water.

"Yami?" She said gently. He was far way but she could tell it was him. Videl started to blush, light though. She smiled cheerfully to him. Yami had his back to her but he turned his head and smiled back with a smirk. Then he faded off into the darkness. "No, don't go…" Videl said sadly with a few teardrops running down her face and her hand out trying to reach him.

"Huh… oh… just a fantasy. Or was it something else?" Videl was getting worried. She wondered if DMG was all right. 

The sky was looking dark. "Time for supper I suppose." Thought Videl. She walked slowly hoping DMG would be here to tell her if Yami had said something.

"I wonder what Yami meant by 'I love you.' doesn't he already truly love me?" Videl thought he meant like a sister at first. They would always be so kind to each other, well most of the time.

Then it hit her. He truly loves her. He loves her just like Kaiba loves Lesha and how Cat loves Malik. Videl may have not really understand what love is, but she know what her heart was telling her.

She became so red that she ran to her room before going to the dinning room. Per-ochi was in her room sleeping on her bed. Videl laid next to her cat and thought, "Do I truly love him?"

"Videl come down for supper! You need to eat something." Cat exclaimed to her. "Kay, coming."

Videl didn't eat much. She tried to eat as fast as she could so see could she if DMG came back.

"Videl are all right?" Asked Lesha and continued with, "You haven't eaten much." "Huh… oh… I'm fine… I guess I'm just not hunger tonight."

"Well we better get some sleep. Are parents want us to have a free day tomorrow. So that means fun!" Cat yelled out.

"Heheheheh…." Lesha began to laugh. "Hey Videl. Do you want do to something fun tomorrow?" Asked Lesha as she was still laughing.

"Sure. What is it?" Asked the curious young girl. "Hehehe, we're going to play 'matchmaker'!" Videl replied, "But she already likes Malik."

"Yes I know but not him. I mean Ryou." Lesha was plotting something fun yet devastating. "Why would we do that?" Asked Videl.

"Because. Ryou told me that he loves Cat but doesn't know how to respond to her. Besides, Malik and Cat don't really make a good couple…"

"Ohhhh…. But how are we going to set them up?" Lesha said to Videl I with a grin, "You'll see. But you need to go get Cat and tell her to see you and me at the corridor of my room. I'll get Ryou."

"Got it." Videl wanted Cat to have a romantic relationship like Lesha does.

~~~~~~

"I hope Princess Videl isn't too worried about me." DMG said as she was flowing across the river. "I wonder what Pharaoh wrote on this papas. It's so long……… and confusing."

Scratching her had DMG kept a good speed so she can give the letter to Princess Videl.

"Huh? I wonder who's that down there?" Lowing her altitude, DMG went to see how it was. It was Kaiba!

"Go and search every where." Kaiba commanded to all is henchmen. "Hmmmm… I wonder what he's looking for?" DMG shook her head and said, "It'll have to wait. Right now I need to give this letter to Princess Videl."

She floated away from the since quietly hoping none of his henchmen or there monsters would spot her. DMG got away safely and saw the palace was just another mile or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thx for reviewing guys!!!^^

GB - Gemini Elf, Blond one

GR - Gemini Elf, Red haired one


	5. Rookie Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so go jump off a building or something.

****

Egyptian Princess

Rookie Matchmaker

"Yawn… hmmmm…. will this match work?" Videl sighed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about was if Ryou was the perfect guy for Cat. I don't want the same thing to happen to her again…

__

Flash Back

"What do you thing of the new sorcerer Kaiba." cat said weirdly. "I think he was kind of cute. What do you think?" Lesha said as her eyes glistened. "I don't think so! He is creepy!" cat replied. Kaiba happened to pass by when he head her say that.

Later Kaiba called for cat to come to his room. Cat didn't know what he wanted but went anyways. She heard some chanting but then she was knocked out. Kaiba sent the servants to put her in her bed. Cat awake up that day with her hair standing on end she knew something was up. She studied magic knowing someday she might be able to fix her unknown problem. 

It was raining that night and Videl was crying. She came in to cat's room while it was raining and thundering hard to sleep with her hoping the thunder would go away. Videl noticed that there was cat on her sister's bed. Normally, there would be was a black cat. She laded down near the cat and decorated it like royalty. Videl was 10. She didn't really care about the thunder any more and feel asleep on the bed after she got really sleepy.

The next morning Videl woke before Cat and noticed the cat that she dressed up was gone and her sister was in its place. Cat had on the jewelry that she had put on the cat. Videl woke Cat up and told her what had happened. Cat was devastated. She now knew what she had to study magic to fix it up…

__

End Flash Back

"…..Meow?" Per-ochi looked at Videl. "I know Per-ochi, I need my beauty rest." Videl groaned.

Soon the bright hot sun rouse. "Videl time to get up, breakfix is ready. Come and eat." Cat yelled to Videl thinking she was still asleep. 

Videl went down stairs to eat. It was so quiet. The three sisters ate without any conversation.

"Videl don't for get." Lesha whispered to Videl trying not to break the silence. Videl said a soft kay to her sister.

"Well better get going," Lesha said as she walked out of the dinning room, "See you later." Cat said with suspicion, "Were is she off to in such a hurry all of a sudden?"

"I don't know?" Videl said trying not to look awful about lying to her, "Maybe we should fallow her and she were she's going."

~~~~~~

Ryou asked Lesha as they walked her, "Will this work?" "Sure it will! I know she'll be thrilled." Lesha peeked to see if Cat and Videl where coming.

"Here they come," Lesha pulled Ryou so he could see them. "Hay CAT… Ahhhh!!!" "SHHHH…. Be quiet now, Ryou." Cat let out a silent 'huh?'

Cat and Videl came to the corridors near Ryou's room. Cat knew Ryou had something to say.

"Oh… hello cat." The nervous servant said. "What are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"While I was wondering if you could go with me to the banquet for the Crowning of the new Pharaoh?" Ryou asked with courage. Cat was surprised and said to him, "Well, I guess I can go with you. It's better then going alone."

"So I guess I will see you there?" He asked recklessly. "I guess…" Cat started to talk with Ryou.

The two other sisters walk out to leave them alone. 

"That went good, right?" Asked Videl curiously. Lesha replied" it was better then good! It was a great start!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thx for reviewing!!!

Breakfix is what Cat says^^ she can't say breakfast!!! Really, my friend can't!!!!!


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or anything that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.. So if you think I do… you my friend are INSANE!!! XP

****

Egyptian Princess

Preparations

****

"Lesha you seem to be unhappy, you haven't been shopping in days, what is wrong, are all right?" Her mother asked. Lesha replied with, "Ohhhh nothing. Maybe I will go shopping, but may take little Videl and Cat with me?" Her mother said, "If it makes you happy, but may sure Videl says by your side." "Don't worry I will." Lesha met up with Cat. Then they were searching for Videl.

Lesha saw Videl about knee deep in the Nile River. "Videl ready to go?" She yelled.

"Huh… ohhh, yeah I'm coming." Videl ran to her sister but she wondered if DMG was able to give Yami her letter, "Lesha, what are we going?"

Lesha did say. They went to get Cat and both Lesha's and Cat's Gemini Elves came too. 

They were going to the market to get prepared for the big banquet that was coming up.

"I'm out, see ya!" Cat walked away with GR, "just get me some kind of blue fabric or close to it." Lesha was a bit tempered. She wanted an all girls day with all her sisters, "Fine then, see you later!!" "See you later Cat." Videl said. "Whatever…" Cat walked into the crowd leaving Lesha and Videl.

"So we're getting ready for that banquet aren't we?" Asked Videl as she looked at some possible cloth colors. Lesha was full of joy! She couldn't figure out what color to get, not to mention make-up, jewelry, and all that girly stuff.

Videl was watching her perky sister fuss over some overly priced bracelets when she spotted something in the sky, "hey, Lesha look up!"

Lesha looked up and saw a creature flying through the few clouds that were in the sky.. She stated, "It's a Lord of D monster type, I think?"

"Hey Lesha do these colors work?" Not paying attention to Lesha she took a gold necklace and a plenum bracelet. Lesha took the plenum bracelet, "No no no, how about this?" She handed her a copper bracelet instead..

"Hmmm…. I guess so." 

Lesha put some combinations on the table. Videl didn't really care. She put a golden earring on with a sapphire on it and a silver necklace with some opal stones. "Sigh…." Lesha was beginning to give up on the not-so-fashionable princess when she saw one of their allies princess walking around with some guy.

Lesha tried to pull her unfashionable sister so the foreign princess would not see the mix-and-match Videl. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll go and stall her." GB said.

GB had a plan. She was going to make the princess look like a total fool 

By finding a hole in her dress that she was wearing and tearing it to a larger hole in her skirt, but it was too late!

"Nice look young Princess." Said the older looking princess. "Thanks! I chose it myself!" "Well see you young ones later." The fair princess walked off with her fellow.

"Feww, that was close! You're lucky that she was only playing with you. That girl knew all about style! Anyways lets drop this stuff at our tailor and go home.."

"Kay…" Videl and Lesha walked toward the palace when Videl yet again saw something in the sky.

"Hey Lesha! Look, it's my DMG monster! She finally came back!" Lesha looked up and uttered, " How do you know it's her?" Videl answered, "Cause I can see her ruby!" "Ohhhh…"

*Pant, pant* "DMG are you feeling alright?" Asked GB. DMG replied with heavy breathing, "ah, it was a little rough but I made it," She flicked her hair with her left arm, "he sent this." It was the letter that Yami wrote.

Videl read it and started to blush, a lot! Lesha immediately wanted to see the letter.. She read it and began to blush herself. "What's this all about hmmm…."?

Videl was silent. She wanted to tell her sisters what Yami said, but she was a little confused of what he asked her. Videl was also frightened of what they might have said to her.

DMG blurted, "Ohhh, it's so romantic! Yami confessed his love to Videl!" DMG had those big sparkly anime eyes with a cheep heart like background. She looked soo Chibi!

Lesha was so disappointed in not being the first to know she almost dropped the glass bottle full of pure water that her mother wanted them to buy!

Videl was angry with DMG but was afraid of what Lesha was thinking. "She probably hates me now." She thought. Lesha came up to Videl and said, "That's wonderful Videl!"

"Huh?" She looked terrified, then from hearing that she was glad DMG blurted out the truth between Yami and her. 

"Oh Lesha I have soo many questions for you." Videl asked Lesha as they walked to her corridor. "Fire away my young grasshopper." They began from square one. Love is a complicated feeling and Lesha was more than happy to expose Videl about _everything_, well maybe not everything, but most everything about the feeling love.

They were laughing and chatting until they heard a nock on Lesha's wall. "My lady may I have a word." The voice was a baritone and it didn't sound human. It called again for Lesha.

"My lady are you there?" Lesha went to the entrance region of her corridor. "Hello… ohhhh hello Lord of D I did not recognized you. I saw you from the sky earlier. How is Kaiba is he OK? Does he have enough water to drink?"

"Yes, he is doing well. But that is not why I am here my lady. I was obligated to give you this," He handed her a small package with a letter attached to it, "I will be going now take care, you too young one."

Looking curious, Videl wondered what Kaiba was up to. "Hmmm… I've seen that monster some were before…" DMG dosed off as Lesha opened her gifted from Kaiba.

It was an anklet! It was silver like Videl's item. It had the eye of darkness on it looked like it was painted on. Kaiba wrote:

Dear Lesha, 

I was thinking about you today. I thought I should write to you and tell you the truth. I think I may love you but it is awkward because I have never felt something like this before. I wish I were there in person to tell you in detail. 

I found this object on my quest and I could only think of you after I found it. Please wear it and my blue eyes will be able to find you if I call for it. I will think of you always. 

Kaiba

"Kaiba… sigh…" Lesha fell on the couch and was in her Kaiba stage. "Let's go back to my room DMG. It's getting late, so we best leave her alone."

Lesha stared out of her bedroom window. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about Kaiba again. Why does he have to leave...again? She wondered. It just wasn't fair! Videl almost never had to worry about Yami, and Cat didn't give a damn care about any boy. She then looked around the room. She was a very well-to-do princess, who can have anything she wants. Except Kaiba. Why?! 

Absorbed in her own thoughts, Lesha didn't hear the door open. She jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly. Startled, she looked up. It was Kaiba. Embarrassed, she hurriedly wiped her eyes. To her surprise, he smiled slightly. Lesha watched him as he sat down next to her. "Lesha..." Kaiba began. "Yes?" She said eagerly. "I-I will miss you..." he replied. "Oh.... me, too." Lesha answered, sounding slightly disappointed. Tears began to stream down her face. Kaiba saw the tears and replied with, "I'll be back for the ceremony." "That's okay I guess." Why oh why did I have to like a guy who's so damn slow with his feelings???? As she Lesha said sympathetically.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba began again. "Lesha...." she looked at him again. His normally hard face softened for a bit. "Ye--" she started, but was cut off when she felt his lips touch hers. Trying to hide her surprise, she kissed him back and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She hugged him tighter. Then, like the wind, he disappeared.

Videl came back into Lesha's bedroom, after Kaiba had left, to see if she was OK. She saw Lesha by her window staring into the distance with palm under her chin.

"Sister?" Videl walked closer and saw a teardrop or two run down Lesha's face. Lesha then turned around to Videl looking like she was on cloud nine, but a little gloomy. Lesha told Videl that Kaiba came to her and she was happy to see him. Videl noticed that this was Lesha's first kiss and that she had been kissed first. 

"Lesha do think that I have a chance with Yami?" Videl just said this to bring up conversation.

"I think you and Kaiba… did I say Kiaba, I meant Yami make a cute couple." Lesha said very pathetically. 

"So how is Kaiba" Videl said. Lesha replied," He is good. He will be back soon. How could he leave me like that. He kissed me and then just left. You would not understand. It was like he did not want to be near me. Like I was an illness. He did not want to be near me. He just felt bad about leaving some girl that's heart was breaking. He probably did not love me any way."

"That is not true. Did not Kiaba give you something? Was it not a piece of jewelry? Doesn't that mean that he loves you?" Videl said. 

"Yeah it is true. I just am a little worried. What if Kiaba does not return? Will he still love me during his trip." Lesha said.

"Argg! Lesha, he will love you forever!" Videl said this as she got up and stormed out of the room. Videl was clearly annoyed.

Cat came back late that night only to find that she had just missed the first kiss between Lesha and Kaiba. She was very unhappy about this because it would have been the perfect time to make fun of Lesha and Kaiba. "Awe-man…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Yes I'm using the red jewel instead of the star. I kinda don't like that. That star I think represents satin.

I'm accepting gifts… whatever they are. DarkChao1663 told me about 'em.

"Argg" is my friends word, she put that there… speaking of friends, They're sorta helping me out with their side of the story^_^, Lesha and Cat, aren't they good!!

Sorry for not saying these earlier, but here are Lesha's and Cat's profile:

Lesha is a tall blonde haired girl. Her hair hits about mid calve. She is exactly 5'9". She has blue gray eyes. Also last but not least she adores Kaiba. She's 17.

Cat is a pretty tall with long brownish hair. She's 5'7''. Cat has piercing green eyes. She loves to explore new places and annoy Lesha. She's 18.


	7. Crowing Ceremony part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh …there short, sweet, and to the _POINT_! ^_^

****

Egyptian Princess

Crowing Ceremony part 1

Yami blinked as the sun rose into his eyes. It was dawn. He stood, facing the sun with his arms outspread. The first rays brought warmth into his body. He shuddered in delight as he felt the power of Ra flowing in his veins.

"M'lord...the ceremony awaits your command." A servant meekly said behind him. "Very well. Prepare the procession for my coming." Yami replied and left.

A crowd gathered outside the large, beautiful building. It was in shape of a pyramid with a flat top. The top part was only for the pharaoh's feet and his high priests. A wall surrounding it prevented chaos from entering the sacred realm.

A loud blow from the Battle Ox's horn sounded for the arrival for the to-be pharaoh. The group went on their knees, acknowledging him. Never before has such an event happened with such young pharaoh. Only Tutankhamen has had such a great honor. Yami led the way, followed by priests and sorcerers dressed in silks and leopards' skins as well as Isis, Ra-Horakhty, and Seb. The crowd was silent in awe at the sight. Many went down on all fours at the sight of the gods walking the earth once again. Head Sorcerer Kaiba was amazed to see all the gods again. Music was heard throughout the entire ceremony, but the musicians were not to be seen.

Timing the way, Yami carefully walked up the stairs leading to the sacred mount. He went higher and higher, until his breath was taken away at the sight of the top.

A huge solid gold altar was set on the eastern side of the top with a benben in the very center of it. Divine amulets made out of precious stones decorated the altar, ensuring long lifetimes, and guarding against evil. A crystal vase containing lotus flower oil stood in the center. The sun's blood-red rays shone through the precious oil. Ra-Horakhty walked over behind the altar, while the others stood behind Yami in deep reverence. A smaller version of the sun shone brightly on Ra-Horakhty's hawk head.

"Yami!" His voice echoed through the land. Ra-Horakhty then placed his staff and ankh, (an object that looks like a giant key) on the altar. "It is time!" He raised his hands up to the sky, calling out hymns and chants that would protect the new pharaoh. The crystal vase grew brighter and brighter until it resembled the sun itself. Yami knelt down on the ground on one knee. Still chanting, he picked up the vase with his hands and walked over to Yami. Yami held his head up high while Ra-Horakhty made his final blessing on his forehead. Yami tried not to cringe as the oil burned on him. He smiled as he felt the comforting weight of the Double Crown on his head. His pains disappeared, and he felt raw energy run through him.

Then, Ra-Horakhty bade Yami to stand up. Tall and proud, he stood in front of the sun god. Ra-Horakhty stepped back for a moment and uttered a few more verses. A flash of light appeared, blinding everyone for a moment. Yami looked at him again. Chanting, Ra-Horakhty held the crook and flail in front of him. Made of solid gold, sapphires, and azalea, it was a breath-taking sight. Isis suddenly appeared behind him and handed Yami the crook and flail.

Ra-Horakhty turned around to the crowd and said, "All hail Yami, your Pharaoh!" The crowed roared happily for their new Pharaoh!

Videl stood in the huge crowd looking at Yami. She saw mostly everything. Lesha hugged Videl to cover her eyes to block out inappropriate material Cat thought Lesha was over protecting Videl. Yami could tell she was looking at him through. He was pleased to know that even though Videl had not yet replied with an answer to his feeling for her, she was there for him when he really needed her to be.

Everyone started to leave to set up for then dance that was later that night. Videl was walking out the building with Lesha and Cat.

"Videl!" Someone shouted. The young princess turned around and saw no one waving at her to inform her that they have called her.

She shook her head, "Guess, I'm just… imaging things." Then turning around she almost bashed into someone. Bowing form her waist, "Oh… uhmm… excuse me sir." She looked up to she whom it was. She saw Yami standing right in front of her.

The new pharaoh was laughing lightly, "Good morning Videl!" He smiled handsomely. Embarrassed, she said good morning back to Yami.

"Uhm… Yam, I mean Pharaoh…" the princess said trying not to sound too self-conscious of herself. Not listening, Yami interrupted, "Come on, I want to show you something…"

He grabbed her soft delicate princess hand as she said a quick OK. The two walked out and walked along the Nile River.

Videl walked next to Yami like a puzzled young schoolgirl. She looked at him a few times, but he looked different. She had never seen him so serious before.

Yami looked very tense. He wanted to purpose to her. He had long a waited the day to fine ask the young princess. He had fallen in love with this little innocent child who he wanted a response from her that she loves him as well. Yami could tell Videl dose anyways, but has her own way of replying.

~~~~~~

Lesha went back to her room to freshen up for the banquet. "Videl is right I should know that Kiaba loves me. Now about getting ready to be shown has Kaiba's girl at the banquet I should get ready eight hours ahead." Lesha said to herself.

GB just happened to over hear and responded by saying, "eight hours!" Lesha said in surprise, "Did I say that. I meant twelve hours."

GB answered back, "Isn't that to much." "Nothing is to much for Kiaba. Sigh…" Lesha said sweetly with her head up in the clouds.

Cat felt a bit awkward so she walked around the palace and then around. She continued her way to get ready for the banquet but had a bizarre feeling about something… On her way some one bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" They said with a grouchy attitude. She was ready to beat the crap out of that basterd! Running towards that idiot, she trip on something in the sand. 

Cat dug a little bit to find out what she tripped on. It was a gold threaded sash. There was an eye of darkness symbolized on it. The eye was on the back of the sash. It was she tied it around her waist and continued to walk to her corridors.

GR had the garment that Lesha and Videl had gotten for her. Cat was pleased a little. She prefers to ware clothing that suits her character. Strangely enough, the sash she possesses changed to fit her costumes that she was wearing!

~~~~~~

The two had stopped near a very sandy part of the Nile.

Videl began to look at Yami considerately. He looked at her and said blushing a little… "Videl… I have something for you." Videl stared blushing heavily.

"This is my mother's ring. My father had given it to her when he purposed to her. And.. Well I want you to have it… Videl I-" Yami said Stuttering. Videl was blushing with shock!

The ring was gold with three diamonds on it shaped like heart to make a heat! There were some words in the inside of the ring. In Egyptian writing it read, THE QUEEN OF EGYPT

_O Wow! Yami has never given me something this precious to hold on to! Why would he give it to me? _She thought and said, " I have a promise ring already so what to I need this for?" "…Well I want you to replace it with this one." He said. "Oh, I see… well I am suppose to get rid of it when I…" Videl was blushing because she knew what he was about to say.

Yami put the ring on her left ring finger. She stood there feeling so guilty. "Yami I-" "Videl will, I…" he interrupted with. Just then a huge sand storm was coming towards the young couple.

"Videl look out!!!" He pushed her on the ground and covered her with his cape. "Yami!" Videl yelled, but he couldn't hear her. She was afraid of Yami getting hurt.

Surprisingly the sand storm passed by quickly. "That was bizarre." Still on the ground, Yami continued to say with relief, "Are you OK Videl?" Videl bowed her head and responded, "Yes Pharaoh, I am fine and you? Are you alright?" Gladly saying, "Videl, I'm fine but you don't have to call me pharaoh. I don't want you to."

Bowing her head, "But my Lord, you are the pharaoh now. It would be impolite for me, a lower rank of royalty to not call you pharaoh."

Yami wrapped his arms around her. Feeling awkward Videl gentle grabbed his cape that was near his neck so she wouldn't get to uncomfortable. Yami began to come closer to Videl. Feeling too guilty, Videl blushed heavily and put her head down. Her eye where blocked by her bangs. Missing, Yami kissed her face a little lower than her right eyebrow. 

"Yami I- *gulp* I…" Yami was holding the young princess tightly. Videl was trying to say something. She wanted to tell the pharaoh that she loves him. _I love you too Pharaoh._ Videl thought. Yami lifted his head up and stared at Videl affectionately knowing on what see was going to say.

"So… uh… I'll see you later at the banquet Videl…" Yami stood up and took Videl's hand to help her up. "Ummm yeah… see you later," Videl said. The walked off in different directions.

__

The banquet…

The three lovely Egyptian princesses looked so divine in there new garments!

Cat's nice garment was sleeveless, with the LEFT strap missing. It was light blue. It went all the way to her ankle. The color was a bit pale looking as she walked. She has a thin band of gold with a sapphire stone in the center around her head. She also had sort of long gold, triangular earrings with cut sapphires at the end.

Lesha's wonderful garment was made out of a black cotton material the wrapped all of the way down her body to her ankles. It did not have sleeves but instead a strip of black polyester material with yellow embroidered stars that wrapped around the top with her dress and made for a sleeve that fell about at her mid-upper arm. It shows a lot of skin on her arms and her chest above her bust. She was also wearing a gold necklace that contained many red sapphires and rubies.

And little Videl's lovely garment was shimmering white with long sleeves. The dress went down to about her feet that flows and turns with her every movement. Her band, belt, and earrings were silver and glimmered in the sun; she chose it with emerald stones. Her earrings were tear drop shaped. The jewelry highly complemented her facial structure and her dress. She could not believe how well they matched everything and that she was the only one wearing emeralds, but she had her lost millenium item and of corse, Yami's ring.

Kaiba asked Cat, "What happened to Lesha? I saw her at the ceremony." Cat said, "Why should I care." Then she walked off. Ryou tried to stop her and managed to ask her to dance with him for at least one of the dances. Cat was paranoid but she finally said OK.

Videl over heard and replied, "She had to leave and freshen up. She only had seven hours to get ready." Kaiba said in shock, "_Only? _Why so long." "Lesha wanted to get ready for twelve. She wanted to look perfect for you." Videl said timidly. "All of this for me." Kaiba responded with a chuckle.

Lesha put on the anklet Kaiba gave her and when she put it on the clasp vanished! She finish up and started to walk to the to the Nile area where the dancing part of the ceremony was held. Then she heard a voice in side her head. "Where's Lesha? What's taken her so fucking long? It was Kaiba voice!

Lesha looked around and saw no one. This only made her want to run to Kaiba side. She rushed to the ceremony hall but it was to late, Kaiba had already gotten up and asked Videl to dance. Lesha froze and felt like an idiot as Cat began to dance with Ryou. She left him before the song was even halfway finished! She traveled off as Videl watched her leave into the late night dust…

Then it happened again to Lesha, but this time it was Videl talking, _Kaiba dances to fast! _Lesha was appealed. "Kaiba does not dance to fast!" Lesha thought, then seeing Videl with Kaiba, Yami walked over to Lesha and asked her to dance and she agreed.

Dancing with him, Lesha realizes that the pharaoh dances way too slow. Discouraged, Lesha keeps on repeating in her mind, _Too slow, too slow… Yami dances too slow! _

Videl was whipped around by Kaiba wile Lesha was being flopped by Yami. The song was over. Videl curtseyed to Kaiba. Lesha curtseyed to Yami quickly and then left.

Lesha went to Videl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Videl, I need to talk to you." Taking her little sister into a corner, Lesha loudly whispers to Videl, "Kaiba does not dance too fast!" "Yes he does!!!" Videl insisted.

  
"DOES NOT!"

  
"DOES TOO!"

  
"Well your Yami dances too slow, so there! Slowpoke!" Lesha obscured. "How do you know?" Videl asked heatedly. "Uhmmm.... no clue. Don't ask. I'm special. I think it might have to do with this anklet that Kaiba gave me."

Videl said to her perky sister, "Uh-huh, sure…" Thankfully Kaiba came in between the arguing sisters. "Uhmm… good evening Lesha. You, uhm, look really nice tonight." "Thanks…" Lesha responded as she blushed cheerfully.

Videl left the two knowing that the rest of the night would be about gushy lovey dovey stuff any ways. She could only think about what Yami had said to her, _Videl… I- I love you… _after she left them and walked to one of the rooms pillars. Videl knew that Yami was implying that does she love him as well? And what really up to giving her his mother's ring that she now possesses…

~~~~~~

Cat coughed again as the wind whipped up the sand for the thousandth time. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was running away from the palace. She had heard rumors that Ryou wanted to marry her. She shuddered at the thought. OK, the guy was sort of cute, but it didn't mean she actually liked him. Cat sighed. What was it with her younger sisters and getting serious with older guys? There was a lot more to life than that-obviously Lesha hadn't gotten the clue. She was stuck on trying to get her to be with someone also.

"Nope, not me…" she thought gleefully. "Who needs men anyway? All they do in Egypt is boss you around.…"

Cat walked around the desert floor for the rest of the night and well into the morning hours she came upon and small village. She walked into the streets trying not to look like a foreigner.

Seeing what looked like a long abandoned gateway, Cat scaled over it without a second thought. Much to her surprise, she saw a rather smallish palace in the distance. People were working all around her. Some of them stared at her in amazement. Suddenly Cat got the feeling that maybe she wasn't wanted in this strange place.....

"HALT!!! Who goes there!!?!" A loud voice rudely interrupted her dreams. Cat snapped out of her daydreams and gawked at the tall, mysterious figure that pointed something sharp at her breast. "ummm..…" she said, trying to think of a plausible explanation. "You know, that's an awfully rude way to speak to a lady." She spoke with quiet an authority. For a moment, the guard looked confused, giving her enough time to try and double back on whence she came. A strong hand grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She yelped in pain as her shoulder blade was squeezed tight. Shocked, Cat realized that she was looking into the eyes of not a man, but a monster. (Actually the Black Luster Soldier to be exact!)

Furious with herself and ashamed at getting so far only to be bested by a dumb monster, a guy monster, irritated the darker self in Cat. She hated to be second to people, especially strangers or men. Little did her opponent notice that she was beginning to tingle with some magic.... until it was too late. A burst of energy sent her enemy into a puff of smoke. Cat looked around triumphantly. The workers stared at her, dumbfounded.

Her victory was short-lived. Footsteps arrived onto the palace grounds, and before she knew it, she realized that she was surrounded. Even angrier, Cat released some more lethal blasts. Several guards disintegrated on the spot. Only 2 were left, and much to her disappointment, she discovered that she had run out of juice and the other guards were rapidly overtaking her. Still defiant, she managed to give the guards several hard knocks before they finally managed to tie her up!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for the reviews and gifts! Candy yay!!! Thanks lm for the silver millenium item, I'll be sure to use it with great respect and honor.

This chapter wasn't too corny, was it?


	8. Crowing Ceremony part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh alright, now get 'a reading!

****

Egyptian Princess

Crowing Ceremony part 2

Ryou wandered around the halls dispiritedly looking for Cat. _She was so beautiful..._ he thought. Then, then something else woke in him. _Not only that, she possesses some power within herself, that might even rival the Head Sorcerer, Kaiba._ More such thoughts entered his head as he continued searching for her. He wondered why she looked so ill so early in the evening....

Kaiba and Lesha strolled through the gorgeous gardens of Memphis. Sweet scents floated through the warm night air. Strange as it seems, there was no one about on such a perfect night except the couple. Kaiba held Lesha's hand rather tightly as the night grew later in the hour. Trying not to wince in pain, Lesha tried to start a conversation. "it's a marvelous night to be out, Kaiba."

__

Mhm...yes... was all she got in reply. Lesha wondered if he was starting to sleepwalk. She tried again.

"Wasn't the crowning great? I mean, wasn't that awesome how the gods came to Yami's crowning?"

"I called them."

"Oh, of course..."

Kaiba silently cursed himself for talking in such a dead-pan manner. He was next to an intelligent babe who seemed to outshine the other sisters and she was talking to _him_. Wouldn't someone like her be with the pharaoh instead? Not some sorcerer. He turned to one side where the flowers were. He picked a locus flower and handed it to her. Then Kaiba leaned closer to Lesha. He whispered softly in her ear, "Just as the Nile will always flow, so will my love for you..." Without warning he kissed her.

The wind whistled in her ears and the waters splashed on the shore as Yami and Videl walked on the bank of the Nile. Birds were already asleep in there nests and even the waters seemed to quell their noise at this time.

Somewhat to her discomfort, Yami placed his arm around Videl. She looked at him, her innocent sad like dark brown eyes giving him a slightly startled look. He reluctantly withdrew his arm and walked alongside of her. Videl blushed slightly at what happened. He smiled, reassuring her. "Videl...." he started hesitantly.

"uh, yes Pharaoh?" Videl replied softly. Annoyed with himself, he stepped closer to her. Videl forced herself to stay put. _Yami's in my bubble... _She thought. For lack of better words, he blurted out, "Videl, I love you!" Their two faces blushed madly in the darkness. An uncomfortable silence followed. Videl's cheeks grew rosy red as she replayed in her mind at what the Pharaoh said. She suddenly grew alarmed as she felt Yami's arms wrap around her. "Yami I-" she began, but he pressed his lips against hers, cutting off her statement. Strangely growing calm she returned the kiss, she felt a comforting glow coming from the ring that the young pharoah gave to her. Neither of the kissing couple noticed something large in the dark that was beginning to stir....

~~~~~~

The palace looked a lot bigger from the inside than it did outside, Cat noted. Still, some parts, particularly the corners of the place looked dark and foreboding. Dragged unmercifully across the floor, she tried desperately to wiggle away. The cords were starting to loosen, too.......

Cat was distracted as they forced her to kneel down on both knees. _They're probably going to sacrifice me to one of their gods....._ she though sadly. Voices from behind reassured her, for at least a moment. "Hail Malik, ruler of the outer lands!"

Calming herself, Cat relaxed her body, hoping to fool the guards. They fell for it, and they lessened their grip on her. Doing the amazing talent of doing two things at once, Cat half-listened to the long, idiotic speech that one of the guards were giving, and carefully began to loosen the ropes that were cutting into her wrist.

"Cut the theatrics, Anok, and tell me what happened." A male voice cut in. "Well, m'lord, we found this impostor sneaking around the palace grounds." He lifted up the rope that he had tied Cat onto, and found out that she was not there. He had only a moment to comprehend that before he received a hard chop behind the head and fell down. His companion had the same punishment dealt to him as well.

The only sound that was heard was a golden goblet filled with wine falling onto the floor as Malik dropped it in shock.

"Man, that was annoying." Cat said loudly. She suddenly stopped and inhaled deeply as she used the last reserves of her strength. She looked up, but her vision became clouded and fuzzy. Soon, she could not see anything, and her limp body slumped to the floor, glowing slightly. *Pause for effect*

__

Hmm.....where am I? Cat wondered. A cool, soothing cloth touched her forehead. She jumped up in shock. A lady managed to back away in time to avoid being knocked over. "Where am I?" Cat asked.

"Princess....you are a long way from home." A voice said from behind. Nervous, she whirled around to come face to face with another woman. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Isis."

"Um, OK, uh, how do you know that I am of royal blood?" Cat said rather haughtily. She hated to be called a princess, it seemed so sissy.

"Leave, before you tempt fate again. You may lose more than your dignity. Come, follow me." Cat's stomach rumbled loudly, quite unladylike, interrupting the walk. "'scuse, me, umm whateveryournameis, what time is it?"

"An hour afore the sun sets."

"Uh, how do you know so much about me?" Before her companion could respond, a tall, very sexy, Malik strolled in the doors. His eyes widened as he saw Cat. "Well, well, who do we have here? Don't answer. I'm sure you're really hungry. D'ya want to enjoy a spectacular banquet with me?" Before Cat could respond, or Isis could react, Malik grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side and strolled down the hallway.

Forgetting all manners, Cat stared at this handsome young man in admiration and wonder. Then she turned her head towards the sound of constant banging. Her breath was taken away at the beautiful banquet lay before her eyes. She gasped in delight at all the delicious foods she saw and smelled. Malik grinned at her reaction and grasped her hand warmly. For the first time in years, she began to feel that warm glow inside of herself. Happily, she returned the smile.

Finally sitting down, and when she gazed at all the food, it took all the self-control and patience she had to keep from gorging all the food in sight. After a humble prayer to the gods, ones she wasn't familiar with, she finally started to eat. "So, what brings a princess out here?" Malik spoke rather bluntly. Slightly nettled at the question, she started with a tactic that boys seemed to love. "Well, I don't know if it is any of your business, sir." Malik laughed. "Says the one who dared to trespass onto my lands and defeated the majority of my guards."

"Those were guards?" Cat asked innocently.

"Now, c'mon, tell me why I would see such a pretty sorceress-princess here?"

"Fine... well, I, ummm...." she blushed faintly, furious with herself. Malik smiled at her again, encouraging her. "If you won't tell me why, then at least tell me where you're from, and what is your name."

"If you insist, my name is Catherine, and I hate that name, so I call myself Cat. I have 2 younger sisters, Lesha & Videl...."

"Videl?!" Malik interrupted her. "Is she the one that Yami proposed to?" Cat eyed him curiously. "Yeah. How'd you know about that?" He shrugged. "C'mon, everybody in the land knows about that. Lemme guess, he tried with you and you blew him off, right?" Cat smirked. "Nope. Never cared about him. I have other interests...." she broke off. Malik gave her one of those dazzling smiles. "So, how come you're still single?"

'Uhmmmmmm...." Suddenly, Cat froze. Chimes behind her tolled out the hour. One...two...three...four...five.....six.....seven..... She grew paler and paler. "Cat, are you OK?" No answer. Sometime later, she managed to relax, and her skin gradually returned to normal. "Cat, answer me!" Malik said sharply, startling her. She shook her head, embarrassed. "Sorry. Is there a window somewhere? I think I need to get a fresh breath of air." Much to her surprise, Malik looked concerned for her. "Right this way. Are you all right? Can you walk?" She rolled her eyes and stood up shakily. He took this as a sign that she was OK, and helped her up. "Well...what are we waiting for?" Cat replied impatiently, and they walked over to a huge open window facing the garden. It even had a well-cushioned window seat as well. Cat was impressed with all the simple luxuries she had seen.

It was wide enough for two people to lie on it comfortably. Cat stroked the velvet-lined cushion gently before sitting down. She looked outside, where there was a full moon shining brightly on the garden. "It's all so beautiful....." she said softly. Malik sat next to her. "Yes, isn't it?"

"You know...I didn't ask you what your name is."

"It's Malik." He breathed in her ear. Cat turned and smiled at him. "I like it."

"What? The palace, the garden...?"

"Everything." She leaned back into him, and got the satisfaction of seeing him slightly blush. "What happened to you at the dinner table?" He asked tenderly. To his surprise, she shuddered. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Can you not?" 

"Fine...do you know about a man called Seto Kaiba?" Malik's face hardened. "Yes...I know him. Why?"

"He...well....umm...well managed to put a curse on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, and at night I have to struggle to counteract it. It takes a lot of concentration. Sorry. Sigh..."

"Now what?"

"You know why I ran away?"

"I was about to ask." He grinned down at her. "I heard rumors...."

"About what?"

"My marriage." It was Malik's turn to freeze. He held her hand tightly. "with whom?"

"Rayou... a man in my country he asked me to dance with him, but..."

"What?" Cat smiled at him. "I like you better." Without warning, she kissed him. There were no words to describe the shock on his face. Then, he too returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt the new joy within her. Eventually, they paused, with Malik still looking quite stunned. "You, know... you could have all this....." He whispered to her. Cat smiled and snuggled closer. "I would....." Pleased with herself, she tilted her head against his chest and began to fall asleep. Malik looked at Cat under the moonlight. There was such power within her.... He ran his fingers across her thin, muscular frame. She looked like a girl that would never back away from a good fight. It's not too often you find a girl that is powerful and beautiful at the same time. Oh, how he wanted her! He went to enfold her waist with his arms, only to get a slight zap. He studied her carefully. _So... she found one of the Lost Millenium Items..._ he came to the discovery just as he was falling asleep under the stars.

Malik arose early the next morning feeling very satisfied. "So, Cat--?" He turned to ask her, but she wasn't there. A piece of paper was pinned down where she was. Without hesitation, he opened it.

__

Malik,

*I am thy first love, I am thy garden

Scented with spices, fragrant with flowers.

Deep runs my channel, smoothed by thy tillage, 

Cooled by the North Wind, filled by the Nile.

I'm sorry to leave you so, but I must return to my duties. I want to keep this relationship secret. You'll probably understand. I will miss you and think about you everyday. I will try to come and see you. BUT DON'T COME TO SEE ME! I fear for you.

Love, Cat 

*King Tut's love poem to somebody.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for the reviews and gifts you guys!!!! sorry, I've been so busy ^^"


	9. Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh sadly... but if I did... heheheheh ^_^ *shivers* …I'm also so cold, I just took a shower.. Berr I'm cold!!!

****

Egyptian Princess

Disaster Strikes

It was the dead of the night when Anzu woke up. No moon shone through her window as she rushed to get dressed into some working clothes. Walking quickly and quietly, she managed to get downstairs without the guards noticing her. A restless sleeper as usual, Cat snuck out of her room in her cat stage again. Seeing tea in a hurry to go somewhere at this hour, she decided to follow her. 

Silently walking in the stable, tea started searching for a horse to bear her on her journey. A couple of horses had already woken up, and whinnied at the sight of Anzu. "Shh! Be quiet!" She whispered loudly. To aggravate her more, Cat meowed loudly, scaring the horse closest to Anzu. His eyes rolled and he snorted, pounding the ground with his hooves.

He kicked a wooden bucket to the ground, spilling water everywhere. Cursing to herself, Anzu tried to calm the black horse down by rubbing his back and neck. Much to her dismay, she heard the sound of guards coming closer. a cat meowed in the darkness, startling the other horses. furious, tea went over to the sound of the cat. seeing it there, she whispered loudly to it, "shut up, you fleabag!" Then she kicked the little black cat, sending it crashing to the side of the stall, knocking it out. The guards' voices became louder, and tea hid behind the great horse. 

"What was all that noise going on?" Otoji asked. "I dunno, hey, look here!" Anzu held her breath, expecting the worst. "What now?"

Honda responded, "There's a cat laying here. We should take it to the temple. Otoji added, "Maybe the gods will be pleased with this little cat." Fortune smiles upon us once again... "C'mon Honda!" Anzu was pleased and walked away with one of Cat's best horses!

Anzu was on her way to Malik's place while Cat was being taken to the Cat goddess shrine, Ubaste. She was thankfully taken away form Anzu by Honda and Otoji.

Honda was curious to know what breed was this mysterious cat was. Otoji couldn't care less! He liked the cat and held her all the way to the shrine. "Honda Come on… It's just a widdle kiddy kat. Don't tell me your afraid of it, are you?" 

"Otoji!!! YOU!" Honda was about to jump on Otoji but he quickly moved out of the way and placed the cat on the alter. "May the gods and goddess keep you save dear kitten…"

Cat sleep though out most of the day. It was about two o'clock and she was a human again. She gave out a big yawn and said, "Oops, I must of over slept, heh, oh well…" she walked out of the cat goddess shrine and was wondering who those two bulky men were. "They were kind enough to leave me there.. As for Anzu… WHEN SHE COMES BACK ALL RIP HER IN TWO FOR STELLING MY HORES!!!!"

~~~~~~

"Wake up please princess." Kaiba was standing right next to Lesha. "The sun is just rising. I am tired try again later." Lesha said in a dreaming voice for she herself for it was the morning after the dance. She had been out for about twenty-four hours and it was taking a toll on her. But she opened her eyes and said, "What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Kaiba suddenly remember where he was. Lesha was trying to cover herself in her sheet for it would be improper for her to be seen without full clothing.

"Please meet me outside by the Nile riverbed. I will be waiting for you… Please come." Kaiba started to walk out of the room. He shut the door behind him. _How dare he! Just come bargaining in like that. _Lesha said to herself.

"Mesmerist are you ok? I thought I heard someone come in here." GB had walked in.

"I am fine but that man!" Lesha said irritably. "Oh did Kaiba come to see you again. You weren't even dressed yet. How rude!" Lesha started to blush, "He said to meet him outside once I am ready." 

"You aren't actually going to go are you? You are blushing is he really all that great. He seems like a jerk to me. The way he forgets who you are." Said GB sarcastically. Lesha was wondering, "Maybe you are right, but it is his rudeness and his mystery that makes me love him even more." GB was shocked, "You know what you just said? Two words, love and him." Lesha had gotten up and hopped in a cold bucket of water and bathed, "He kissed me yesterday. I know that deep down there he loves me. So I am going to go." Lesha was now hurrying to go and see Kaiba. "Lesha if you must go do it right. I will help you get ready." Lesha and GB got Lesha all dressed up to go and see Kaiba.

"Lesha you look to good for him. That white dress looks stunning on you, very royal and relaxed at the same time." GB seemed to be getting over the fact that Lesha was going to see _HIM_. They were about to reach the meeting point. Lesha was acting kind of normally which was quite odd for she was normally uptight or nervous. She seemed quite confident.

"Lesha I am happy you can. I am going to show you something cool. It is called duel monsters." Kaiba said this quite excitedly, "I did not know you had a duel monster. Is it a Gemini Elf card."

"Yes I have two cards, this is GB she is one of the Gemini Elves. The other monster I don't look at much it is quite ugly and the card seems to yell at me to let it out and it scares me. Also I do not have the card Gemini Elf it belongs to my sister Cat. GB just hangs out and protects me." Lesha was quite happy that she actually knowing what Kaiba was talking about.

Kaiba asked her, "You have to have your own monster. Can you please go and get your other one. Lord of Dragons is going to go with you." Lesha said in response, "Ok, I will be back."

"Lesha, right this way." LOD said. Lesha walked back to the castle with LOD and GB. She bent down under the bed and pulled out the tablet, "Here it is. LOD of can you hold it." Before LOD could grab the tablet Lesha fainted. "What happened to her? LOD you grab the tablet but don't touch it wrap it up in the blanket on the bed. I will take Lesha she does not weigh all that much." GB looked scared, "Take her to see Kaiba."

"Kaiba what is this monster and what is wrong with the mesmerist?" Kaiba looked at LOD and said, "It is ok she has just fainted. Lie her down near the shore." Kaiba splashed some water on the face of the princess. Lesha started to move and said, "Where am I? I can't see. GB are you there? I am so cold. "Yes I am here. Will she be ok?" GB was turning pale. Kaiba was also worried about the princess, "Lesha stay perfectly still. I am going to try to help you." "Kaiba I will try to stay still but can you please let me be held by GB?" Lesha was worried that she might wiggle out of nervousness. So Kaiba was forced to gives her to GB, "I am going to start now."

Kaiba started to chant. Lesha started to glow and floated. The spell took about twenty minutes. It ended abruptly and the princess fell into GB's arms, "I am ok I can see. What happened?"

"You elevated and fell into GB's arms. Now you have a scare but you can see. It is just two dots under your right eye. They actually make you look very young." LOD was very trying to keep her from worrying in her condition.

"I think that they are quite cute." Kaiba was thinking out loud and it made Lesha blush.

"We will deal with that monster later. I am going to take Lesha home. She needs to rest." GB took Lesha away. They left Kaiba and LOD with the monster, "I will take this home and find out more about this card."

~~~~~~

Anzu rode well into the night as morning came. Tiered and hungry, Anzu came across village with a small palace that was really Egyptian like.

"Who goes there!" Ask one of the guards as Anzu was trying to get into the palace. "I… have a message… a message for Master Malik…" She said breathing hard. "Very well… you may enter."

"hmmm… a message huh? …interesting." Malik said. He was sitting in the dining hall eating his breakfast. Anzu approached in on Malik, "Are you that Malik guy who was executed from Egypt." She pulled up a chair and sat by, him eating away off his plate.

Laughing he said, "Aren't you an aggressive one.." With a stuff face she nodded her head. "…well, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WHAT!! You've disturbed me from eating my brefix!"

"Well I have some information for you…" Anzu laughed and continued to speak, "My dear Malik, Egypt has been good and all, but…" Anzu tried to make herself look pitiful. "My Pharaoh has been abusing me 'cause I didn't accept the throne with him."

Malik got up from his chair, "really now? I knew he was evil but never that evil!" Anzu was weeping a bit but continued to talk trash about the Egyptian family, " 'cause he's the pharaoh's son and you know that Videl girl is being a bitch and she's rubbing it in on me… She's the one trying to abuse cat you know?" 

Malik walked out side where He and Cat had their little conversation before. "What!? I never really knew the little twerp, so she's just as bad as the rest of those bastards huh? ..Ok then, but what do you what mean to do about it?" Anzu was trying to force him into working for her, "Well I want you to help me get rid of her and the others… The Pharaoh, Videl, Kaiba, Ryou, all of them! I want you to make them suffer for the misery that I you and I have been though…" Malik punched a hole in one of the palace pillars with his bare hand, "…Don't remind me, Ok I'll do it! Now go and leave me. I'll come to Egypt when the time comes…"

Anzu left his presence. She walked around the market to see if there were any good weapons for her. She was thinking, _Hmmm Jounouchi would be a good ally to assist me. _Anzu wanted Jounouchi to work for her. She wanted Yami to marry her. She wanted Videl and everyone else to suffer in the shadow realm….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for the reviews!

Cat goddess Ubaste, of the Sun and moon. description: has a cat head, human body wearing long robe, a rattle in one hand, and a shield in the other.


	10. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

Hello Fanfic readers! I'm sorry to inform you that my next chapter for **Egyptian Princess **will not be up until the beginning of August, maybe a bit earlier. The reason for this is because I have been having a BIG time writer's block!! Sorry for taking so long, but I at least have been starting to write the next chapter for this story. I am about nearly done, only… I can't find the right words for the ending of this chapter. I am very sorry that it is not up yet. When I am finished though, the next chapter is called **Deadly Love**! So, look for those words when I update my story! Sorry to all who have been waiting! I'm such a baka for not writing this author's note soon….


End file.
